Rope and Jawbreakers
by Samurai5725
Summary: Fire Emblem: Awakening: (GaiusxLon'qu) Summary: Lon'qu comes up with a plan to make Gaius his for the night. Of course it involves candy. Warnings: Very light bondage, dub-con, anal, NSFW


Even though he needed – and loved – his sleep, Gaius found himself roaming the camp that night. He often had to take late-night walks and try to catch up on this sleep during the day. There was just something about night time that made it difficult for him to sleep. Perhaps it was a natural thing that came with the profession. Most thieves operated best at night, after all.

Normally, he took advantage of this time to try to pilfer sweets and keep an eye on the campsite. The least he could do was watch out for bandits. It was unusual for him to be surprised, even in the dark, yet when a figure grabbed him from the shadows he hadn't seen it coming at all. A hand sealed over his mouth, cutting off his cry. Though Gaius struggled, the person holding him was stronger and he hissed, cursing himself for being taken by surprise like this. His captor shifted and suddenly shoved him up against the nearest tent, pinning him against the taught fabric with a well-muscled body. Gaius grunted and attempted to pull away but the hand stayed over his mouth as the other one plucked the head band from his hair.

The hand was pulled away then but before Gaius could cry for help, a cool voice whispered into his ear, "Silence." Perhaps simply because of who that voice belonged to, Gaius was indeed shocked into silence. He said nothing as his headband was used to bind his wrists behind his back and, in fact, his heart leaped into his throat, gagging him further on his own adrenaline. Then the hand was back on his mouth, but this time it pressed something hard and round to his lips.

"Open up," the voice said and Gaius hesitated. "Promise you'll like it," the other man went on to say and, swallowing thickly, Gaius obliged, parting his lips and allowing the hard sphere to be shoved between them, clinking up against his teeth slightly as he struggled to open his mouth wide enough for the object. The sugary sweetness that instantly blossomed over his tongue made him groan audibly and the other male chuckled. "Don't bite down. It's not called a jawbreaker for nothing," the voice murmured as Gaius slurped around the candy orb that was so thick his jaw was already hurting from being stretched so wide.

"With that in your mouth, I won't even need to gag you," the swordmaster smirked, moving back and dragging Gaius with him by a tight hold on his upper arms. Pushing the assassin ahead of himself, Lon'qu lead the way back to his tent. On the way, he made sure no one saw him and his 'victim'. Once he had pulled Gaius under the cloth flap, he tossed him forward onto the pile of blankets and the makeshift mat that he slept on. Then he descended upon his prey. "If you spit that out, I'm throwing it away," he warned as extra insurance that Gaius would remain silent until he had had his way.

Slowly, he ran his hands up along Gaius' well-toned thighs, his own impassive face watching Gaius' for any sign of reaction. Though the assassin continued to suck on the jawbreaker, he returned Lon'qu's gaze, his eyes serious. "If you've something to say, you had best say it now," Lon'qu warned. Even if it meant that Gaius would have to sacrifice the jawbreaker, he could very well say no if he desired. Perhaps Lon'qu was playing unfair since Gaius had agreed to join their arduous journey for naught more than a bag of candy, but Gaius could protest if he desired.

When the assassin said nothing, Lon'qu took his silence for consent and he leaned in, pressing his hot mouth against Gaius' throat. The thief flinched, but did not pull his body away, so Lon'qu parted his lips and sucked the sweet flesh between his teeth. His hands roamed the body beneath him and he soon grew impatient with the clothing that was proving itself to be both a barrier and a restriction. Standing back up, Lon'qu began to quickly undo the straps and clasps that held on his armor and clothing. Gaius' eyes stayed glued to him even as he slurped quietly on the jawbreaker in his mouth. Ignoring the inquisitive gaze, Lon'qu kicked off his boots and pulled off the rest of his clothing. If the camp was raided right now he would be in a compromising position but he cared little and knelt back down by Gaius' side. With the assassin's hands bound as they were behind his back, taking his top off would be impossible so Lon'qu focused instead on his lower half.

Wasting no time, he yanked off the boots and then reached for Gaius' belt. He hesitated for only a split second but Gaius did not resist so he proceeded. A slow smirk crossed his face when the thief raised his hips to assist Lon'qu in pulling down his trousers. And further… Gaius was already semi-hard. Well, then. This would be interesting.

Lon'qu gripped Gaius and slowly pumped his length, drawing out a garbled moan from around the jawbreaker. The way Gaius arched made Lon'qu's cock jump and he groaned inwardly as he grabbed himself and ran his hand up and down the length. Gripping Gaius' thighs, the swordmaster pushed them apart and situated his body between them. A thin trickle of saliva had escaped from Gaius' lips and, leaning up, Lon'qu flicked his tongue over the spit that was contaminated with sweetness from the candy. "You're mine," Lon'qu whispered harshly, grabbing Gaius by the hair and pulling his head back so that he could attack his throat with rough kisses and bites. The thief could do little more than squirm and groan softly as he was assaulted, with his arms useless as they were pinned beneath his back. Still, his face grew more and more flushed and Lon'qu could feel his growing hardness against his palm as he continued to stroke him.

Truly, Gaius' expression was delicious the way it was painted light red and his eyes were closed, permitting him to focus solely on taste and feeling. However, his eyes did not stay shut for long. They popped back open as soon as Lon'qu began to press one finger against his ass. For now, the swordmaster merely played with him as he leaned over to grab a jar of honey he had stored for this particular… experience. The way Gaius' eyes widened when he saw it made Lon'qu chuckle as he opened the jar and scooped some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers, quickly spreading it around. Once his fingers were good and coated, he pressed his finger back against Gaius, drawing a muffled moan as the thief spread his legs farther apart, inviting Lon'qu inside.

The swordmaster hooked his finger inside of Gaius, making him pant. Gods, he was sexy. Lon'qu's length was painfully hard at this point and he quickly slid a second finger into Gaius' tightness. He could tell from the way Gaius' jaw clenched that he was biting down on the resilient candy, but the sugary concoction did not break and Gaius' toes curled as he tensed. "Relax," Lon'qu warned, giving Gaius a moment before he began to move his fingers in and out of his body, stretching him. It was not enough, however. Not yet. Lon'qu needed more and soon. Biting his lip in concentration, he scooped up more honey with his free hand and began to slather the viscous fluid over his length.

It was not much longer before his hands gripped Gaius' hips, pulling them up as he situated himself at his entrance. Infuriatingly slowly, he guided himself forward, enveloping himself in the heat of Gaius' body and making the thief go rod straight as he groaned with a combination of pain and pleasure. Once Lon'qu's thick length was buried fully inside of Gaius, he shuddered and gripped Gaius' hips to brace himself. The only sounds in the room were both male's combined panting as well as Gaius' continued swallowing as he lapped at the jawbreaker.

After a couple of minutes, he could feel Gaius starting to relax and once his body had stopped gripping Lon'qu so tightly, he began to slowly thrust his hips back and forth. As impatient as he was, he did not want to overly injure the other male. After all, he did still need to be able to walk and fight tomorrow. "Ghhh…" Lon'qu grunted as sweat dripped down his brow. His fingers were digging into Gaius so hard it was likely uncomfortable, but he pushed that to the back of his mind as he focused on sliding in and out of him in even, measured strokes.

It was when Gaius began to roll his hips back that Lon'qu began to move more quickly. By this time, the jawbreaker had dissolved considerably and Gaius tucked it into his cheek as he moaned more freely. Hooking Gaius' legs up around his waist, Lon'qu leaned over him, driving himself deeper as he pulled in and out of Gaius with a slick squelching. "Nnnn… ahhh …" Gaius was moaning more wantonly now and fuck if it wasn't sexy, but Lon'qu didn't want the rest of the camp to know what they were up to.

"Silence," he warned again with a strained voice, and, gasping, Gaius nodded and attempted to focus enough to suck on his candy again. Burying his face against Gaius' throat, Lon'qu bit back moans of his own as he continued to fuck the assassin. In effort to stifle himself, Lon'qu sucked on Gaius' throat, drawing up red splotches and making Gaius twist and groan. It seemed like hardly any time had passed at all before his breath was coming short and he held onto Gaius tightly.

Holding back his moans, he heard the crunching sound of Gaius finally shattering the jawbreaker in his mouth. "Ahhh…!" Gaius cried out as his body seized up. Lon'qu clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his continued moaning as he tossed his head back and came hard.

The feeling of thrusting into his taught body had Lon'qu coming quickly as well and he bit down hard on his tongue, opting to taste blood instead of moan. "G-Gods," he gasped, shudders running up and down the length of his spine as he continued to rock his hips and ride out his orgasm.

When he finally pulled out of Gaius, he collapsed to the side of him on the mat, shivering. Gaius gasped freely with the hand off his mouth. His face was red from his hairline to his throat and it was criminal how attractive he looked, spent like that. "W-wow…" Gaius gasped quietly.

"Come," Lon'qu said, gripping Gaius' shoulder and turning him onto his side. He considered simply cutting the cloth binding Gaius' wrists, but seeing as it was Gaius' headband, he undid the knot instead.

Slowly, Gaius clenched and unclenched his hands, touching the red lines the band had marked into him. Then he smirked up at Lon'qu and tied the article back around his head. "Let me know when you get any more of those jawbreakers," Gaius said with a grin, making Lon'qu roll his eyes but nod.

He would definitely have to make sure he got some more soon.


End file.
